


Love

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius writes a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt(s):** Letters, Fireworks, Beach, Breeze, Freckles, “Boys of Summer” by Don Henley (I’m using some of the lyrics directly), “What does a boy/girl have to do to impress you?”, “I still have your underwear”, “I still have your virginity”, an argument between Scorpius and Draco  
>  **Notes:** I was quite inspired by this song and just had to write this. I hope everyone likes it. Ok, so it seems a bit short for that many prompts, but I think it works really well. I may even end up writing a sequel.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from this. There is a direct quote from the song “Boys of Summer” by Don Henley, and I definitely don’t own that.

Albus,

I never will forget those nights. I wonder if it was a dream. Remember how you made me crazy? Remember how I made you scream? Now I don't understand what's happened to our love, but babe I'm gonna get you back. I'm gonna show you what I'm made of.

What does a boy have to do to impress you? If I bought a beach just for you, would that be enough? Or too much? What if I had the sky lit up with fireworks every night, just for you? Is that enough?

I talk about you all the time. Father has had enough. We fight about you constantly. He says you’re not good enough for me, but I know the truth. I’m not good enough for you. 

I remember how the beach breeze would play with your hair. It was the most beautiful thing to me. I remember how your freckles darkened each day you spend in the sun. They were so perfect.

I still have your underwear. I still have your virginity. I think of all the things you gave me, and wonder why. How did you ever think I was deserving of it all? Is that why you’re gone? You finally figured it out?

I can see you. Your tanned skin shining in the sun. I see you walking real slow and you're smiling at everyone. I can tell you my love for you will still be strong after the boys of summer have gone.

Yours Forever,  
Scorpius


	2. WIthout You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus writes a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from this. I used lyrics from “When The Day Met The Night” by Panic! At The Disco, “Beach Baby” by The First Class, and “Vacation” by the Go-Gos, and I certainly don’t own any of them.

Scorpius, 

I can’t seem to get my mind off of you. Now that you’re away, I wish that you’d stayed. Tomorrow’s a day of mine that you won’t be in. When you looked at me, I should’ve run, but I thought it was just for fun. I see I was wrong.

I met you at that party down by the ocean. You had on those peach swim trunks and sandals. I was with that girl. You said, “What kind of homosexual are you?” I laughed and said, “The kind that fucks men.” And that was it for me.

It started raining and you took me away. You gave me something that I could remember. We walked by the shore in the moonlight. There on the sand, you took my innocence away.

I told you, "I have a hard time trusting people. I just never wanna jump unless I’m sure somebody’s gonna catch me.” You simply smiled and told me, “Oh, I’ll catch you. And if I miss for any reason, I’ll sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health.”

So I said, “Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while? If in exchange for your time I give you this smile?” So you said, “That’s ok, as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me all alone in the summer.”

Vacation was all I ever wanted. I had to get away. This vacation was meant to be spent alone. But you came along, and rocked my world. I got scared, and walked away. 

A week without you and I thought I’d forget. Two weeks without you and I still haven’t gotten over you yet.

Albus


	3. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything works out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it. I used lyrics from “Surfin’ USA” by the Beach Boys, “Summertime Rolls” by Jane’s Addiction, and “Heaven” by John Borrowman. I certainly don’t own any of them.

Albus fell into a sea of grass, sighing, and disappeared among the shady blades. A group of children ran by, screaming “Tag! You are the one!” A shadow fell across him as he lay there staring up at the blue cloudless sky. “Where is everyone?” Lily asked her brother.

“Everybody’s gone surfin’,” he stated plainly.

Lily nodded and sat down in the grass next to the brunet. She idly picked at her tie-dye shirt as they sat in silence. After a moment Albus spoke, “I thought you were going down to the boardwalk.”

“I thought you were going to the barbeque at the Finnigan’s,” she shot back.

Albus sighed again and sat up. He faced his sister and spoke again, “I’ve been thinking about the first boy I ever kissed. Remember?” She nodded, but he told the story anyway. “It was back in 4th year. Michael Slovak. He accused me of being gay. I said ‘Me? No, I’m not gay’. Then he replied-“

“’You’re not? But you just kissed me!’ and then you said, ‘Ok, I’m gay.’” Lily interrupted, “I know the story, Al. I was there.” The siblings laughed for a moment, before Lily gave Albus a serious look. “Look up "idiot" in the dictionary. You know what you'll find?”

“A picture of me?” Albus smiled, trying to get his sister to stop looking at him like that.

“No! The definition of the word idiot, which you fucking are!” Lily half-shouted. 

Albus frowned, “I know. I messed everything up. But what should I do about it?”

Lily moved closer to her brother and put her arm around his shoulder. “You fix it,” she said with a grin.

Albus looked doubtful. “How?”

Lily’s grin widened. “You grab a couple pina coladas and head down to the wading pool. I have it on good authority that a certain blonde is down there right now looking for you.”

Albus’s eyes went wide, “What? He’s here?”

Lily nodded. “Well, get moving!” she said, giving him a push in the right direction.

Albus jumped up and ran towards the wading pool, yelling, “Thanks Lily!” as he left.

He made it there in record time, coming to a halt when a familiar blond head came into view. As if his presence there was detectable, the blond turned and locked eyes with him. There was a moment of hesitation by both boys, but soon they were moving toward each other. “I’m sorry,” they said in unison.

Albus smiled, “It’s my fault. I’m the one that cheated on you.”

Scorpius smiled, “No. It’s my fault. I was pushing you too hard.”

“Scorp, you're all that I want. When you're lying in my arms, I find it hard to believe. We're in heaven and love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart.”

Scorpius’s smiled widened and he pulled Albus to him. He place a gentle kiss on the brunet’s lips, “I love you too.”


	4. Bonus Chapter! "Stalker"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on an outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

“Why are we going to a Muggle café again?” Scorpius asked his boyfriend as they neared the small shop.

Albus smiled sweetly at the blonde. “Because there’s something I just have to show you,” he answered, opening the door and waiting for Scorpius to enter the café. “Go get us some coffee while I find it.”

Scorpius headed over to the counter and ordered their usual coffees. While he waited he watched the brunette. Albus claimed a computer near the rear of the shop, like they always did. He stared intently at the screen as he typed something in. Scorpius loved how Albus gave everything he did his full and undivided attention. It benefited the blonde in many ways.

Their coffees in hand a moment later, Scorpius headed to the table Albus was sitting at. He handed the brunette his coffee and took a seat next to him, “Now, what did you want me to see?”

“This,” Albus said, gesturing to the monitor in front of him. 

“Oh wow, a computer, how fascinating,” Scorpius drawled sarcastically.

Albus rolled his eyes and muttered, “Wanker”. He paused a moment before turning the monitor towards his lover. “Not that. This,” he motioned to the screen once again.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and started reading. Part way down the screen, his jaw dropped. “That’s—That’s,” he stammered, stunned.

“Yep. That’s our story. The story of how we ended up together,” Albus confirmed, watching Scorpius continue to read. “Not one detail is wrong, just so you know.”

“But… how?” Scorpius looked at Albus, confused.

“My best guess is that someone’s been stalking us,” Albus shrugged.

Scorpius glanced around worriedly. “Why would someone do that?”

Albus smiled, “Why wouldn’t someone want to stalk the two sexist men in all of London?”

“Good point.” Scorpius gave a half smile before continuing to look around anxiously. “But who could it be?” The blonde eyed the people in the café warily.

“Well,” Albus paused, clicking a few things on the computer, “According to this page, she lives in the United States.” Albus frowned, “How can someone be stalking us from across the ocean?”

Scorpius gave a sigh of relief, “Well, at least it’s not someone here.” Scorpius shrugged, “I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

Albus gave a thoughtful look, “Yeah I guess. But just to be safe, I’ll keep an eye on her. That way if she’s headed our way, we’ll know.”


End file.
